


Sharing a Drink They Call Loneliness

by completelyhopeless



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie knows that look. She sees it in her customers a lot. This one is different, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing a Drink They Call Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Agent Carter, Peggy Carter + Angie Martinelli, the first time she met "English"](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/589601.html?thread=82151457#t82151457)_
> 
> Title from a lyric from Billy Joel's "Piano Man."

* * *

Angie can always spot them, the ones that lost someone in the war.

They have a look in their eyes, a sort of sadness, and they don't look up at the diner door because they hear the bell jingle. They looked up because in spite of the telegram and the men in uniforms, they're still waiting for someone to come in those doors and back into their lives.

It took her almost three years to stop doing that.

She gives extra coffee to the door watchers. They never noticed, lost as they were in the past and what was gone.

English was different. She noticed the refills, stopped one with her hand over the cup and didn't even flinch when some of it got on her hand. “No, thank you.”

The woman's polished and polite, and Angie wouldn't have paid her much mind otherwise, just another customer, but then the Captain America radio show came on, and English did more than flinch.

Angie sat down across from her and started telling her about her cousin, and English smiled. Angie made it a goal from then on to get her to laugh.


End file.
